


Chris and Matt meet for the first time

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Chris has recently come out of a long-term (7 year) relationship with Henry Cavill. Before meeting Henry, Chris was so intensely focused on his career, he only fucked around at Citadel, only with staff, and when pressed, he told people he was too busy with work for a relationship. Occasionally he went out with a woman but he only did it for show and really never *dated* anyone. No one knew he was gay. Period. Not his family, not his friends, not his co-workers (unless they were members of Citadel and maybe not even then). During his relationship with Henry, they both came out at Citadel and Chris came out with his family. They bought a ranch and planned a life together, the only sticking point being kids. Chris wanted them, Henry didn't, and despite Chris's protests that he would rather have Henry, Henry ended things between them rather than risk Chris eventually resenting him. Their storyline ishere.These new stories take place roughly 7 months after Chris and Henry's split. Matt Czuchry is played AU as a very successful writer whose series has been optioned for film. He is not a Citadel member.





	Chris and Matt meet for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Matt's been in the meeting for several hours already, they've discussed much of the overall 'feel' of the concept for the movie, checking in with him to make sure it's being authentic to his book, he's offered opinions, suggestions and rejected a few entirely 'out there' ideas. Now, however, the talk had moved on to financing and cast budgets and he'd zoned out, doodling on the pad of paper set before him. He's tired and a little resentful at having to be here today after his son, the light of his life, had come down with a fever late the previous evening. Matt had left Luca in the capable hands of Kate, his best and oldest friend, and live-in co-parent to the toddler.

As soon as Chris had heard they were bringing one of his favourite books to the screen, he'd contacted his agent. Mark had told him they didn't even have a casting director yet but he'd put his name in and when Chris had pushed harder, he'd told him the producers were meeting in LA if he wanted to take matters into his own hands. Which is why he's here, waiting outside the room for the break Don's assistant said would be coming momentarily. And the second the doors open, he's there.

"Don, sorry to barge in like this," he says, the other man smiling, obviously happy to see him, some of the other people moving on while others hang back, listening to their exchange, "but Mark said you'd be casting soon and I wanted to put my name in." Keeping his tone low, calm, even, but making sure his enthusiasm is evident when he goes on, "I love this book, I believe in these characters, their story, and I really want to be part of this."

The moment they'd called a break Matt had picked up his phone and thumbed a quick text to Kate enquiring how Luca was doing. As he hits 'send' a man steps in the newly opened door, halting the exit of the people in the meeting. Who it is surprises the hell out of Matt, and what the interloper says, in a soft impassioned explanation of his interruption, takes his surprise up a whole other level.

Several people in the room glance over at him, clearly trying to gauge his reaction, but as ever, his expression is impassive. Matt learned a long time ago to school his face, to present a calm, objective disposition, to give nothing away; at least not until he's good and ready to. It's a trait that has served him well.

"I'd pretty much play any character but I'd hope you'd consider me for Joe. You know I can do comedy, you know I can do tough guy, science fiction, special forces..." Chris goes on, not caring who's listening. He wants to be a part of it. "And I hate saying it but I will because this is how things work these days, I have a huge social media following, I will do every bit of publicity you ask, and I'll commit to putting any sequels before anything else."

Everyone else in the room has stood up, most eyes are now on Chris Hemsworth, _and rightly so_ Matt thinks, almost allowing himself a small smile at the thought. However, it doesn't take long before those gazes turn on him, because part of his deal with the studio was him signing off on whoever was picked to play Joe. The last set of eyes to turn his way are those of the tall, blond man who had interrupted them, and Matt meets that gaze head-on, not in the least bit intimidated, but definitely curious.

"You're Matt Czuchry," Chris says, stepping forward, offering the man his hand. "I'm Chris Hemsworth. I am such a huge fan of your books, your Joe, all of it. I've read the whole series so far and I have hard copies of them all on my bookshelf," which might not seem like a big deal to some but in this day and age of Kindles and e-books, people who still love _books_ are a different breed.

Matt stands, leaning in to accept the handshake, Chris's hand warm and firm in his own. "Thank you," he offers quietly. "It's good to know some people still love a paper book." He smiles as he speaks and then looks past Chris to the rest of the room. "I've got this," he nods, giving quietly self-assured direction that they should leave. "If someone could bring me coffee that would be great. Chris, what would you like to drink?" he asks.

"Coffee's good, thanks," Chris nods, noting Matt's even better-looking in person.

"Coffee for two then, thank you," Matt nods past Chris and waits until they are alone. "Please, take a seat," he indicates the chair beside him at the table.

Chris settles into the chair and gives Matt a wide, easy smile. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised to see you here. Does that mean you've written the screenplay as well?"

"Not entirely, but yes, I've had a lot of input," Matt leans back, his hands laced together and set on his belly. "Joe is very important to me, I wasn't about to let just anyone dick about with representing him in the script, or indeed, on the screen." He tips his head to one side and makes no effort to hide his scrutiny of the other man. "So tell me why I should entrust you with Joe?" He speaks quietly as is his norm, his words hinting at his Tennessee upbringing.

"Because I want to see him done right," Chris says, deciding that question alone must mean Matt's got a lot of input as to who will be cast. "Because I know the series, the characters, their stories and I want to see that put on screen. And I get Joe. I love that he's not an action hero or super hero in the traditional sense, that he's human, that he doesn't have any super powers. He's flawed, he's emotionally fractured and damaged from the things that happened to him as a teenager, and that keep happening to him, and yet he keeps going. Because he has to. He's still an idealist. He still believes the world can be better, that he _has_ to protect those who can't protect themselves..." he trails off for a moment before adding, "And I love that he's a smartass."

Matt barks out a sharp sound of laughter at that. "Yes, yes he is," he nods, stopped from commenting further by the door being opened and their coffee being delivered. Matt smiles his thanks and takes a moment to pour sugar into his own cup.

"I've been very explicit that I don't want this movie to be some formulaic action movie that removes all the nuances that make the characters relatable in what is essentially a science fiction version of our reality. I had thought to look at actors who don't have quite your profile because it has to be about the movie, not the star."

"I may have a high profile as Thor," Chris points out, "but that pretty much ends when I'm not all bulked up and costumed. For every blockbuster part I've taken, I've taken another smaller one, choosing projects I believe in, that interest me, that I want to be a part of. If this was just going to be another formulaic action movie as you said, I'd take a hard pass. I want to be your Joe made flesh, every bit as complex and nuanced on the screen as you made him on the page."

Sipping his coffee Matt seems to consider this, and he lets the silence draw out between them. Finally, he nods. "Okay, I'll put your name forward, I'm assuming you're not above doing a full audition?" His grin is a little crooked at that, obviously teasing, Chris seems to be genuine, unlike other actors he's met in the past.

"I'm not," Chris says, even though he recognizes the teasing, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Matt arches a brow at that, amused at where his mind takes that offer. "Then I'll get you auditioned as soon as they're ready, I know there are people on the team who will be over the fucking moon to have someone with your star appeal on board."

"I'm less concerned with their approval than yours but that's great, thank you," Chris says, reaching for his coffee. "Will be you be involved moving forward?"

"Yeah, I have some element of creative control, though I'm well aware I don't really know a thing about how a movie is made. So it'll be a huge learning curve for me. Other than that I'm also working on another book." He doesn't mention the ball of energy at home who is his first priority on his time.

Chris nods. "Do you live here?"

"Sierra foothills," Matt returns, he'd bought the house a month after his ex had left, needing to leave behind all the dreams and hopes he'd had for a future and to move to somewhere new, somewhere he, Luca and Kate could build a life together. "I'm not one for the bright lights, I needed fresh air and trees."

"I know what you mean. For me, it's water. I'm out in Malibu at least," Chris says with a smile. "So are you flying back and forth or staying in town?"

"Flying, I try not to stay away from home overnight if I can help it." Matt straightens in his seat and picks his coffee up once more.

Chris nods. He's tempted to ask what's at home - partner, wife - but he knows Matt's notoriously private about his personal life. "I was going to offer to take you to dinner but maybe another time then?"

This time Matt makes no effort to hide his surprise. "Huh, trying to bribe me?" he quips, before shaking his head. "Yeah, maybe another time. I want to get home, my son came down with a fever late last night, he'll be fine I'm sure, but I worry you know?"

"Of course," Chris says, understanding completely. "How old is he?"

"Two and a half, which means he's constantly covered in bruises, scrapes and seems to pick up any germ laying around," Matt's whole expression has softened, it's rare for him to talk about Luca to anyone outside of his close circle, and it feels good.

Chris chuckles. "That's a crazy age," he says, watching Matt for a moment before he drains his coffee, covering hard for his interest. "My older brother has four, five through nine, and I remember them all being that age. Is he an only?"

"Yeah he is, unfortunately," Matt's expression hardens a little at that then he smiles again as he picks up on Chris's comment. "Four huh? That's a handful. I'd have liked another at some point, but that's not likely now."

"No?" Chris can tell there's something there and since Matt brought it up he feels okay asking.

"No. My partner left a few weeks after Luca was born, had a total change of heart about parenting, so I packed him up, moved up north and I co-parent him with Kate, my dearest friend." He has absolutely no idea why he's sharing, but then he assumes Chris understands the need for discretion and he's not likely to go running his mouth at some gossip blogger.

Eyes widening, Chris shakes his head. He can't even imagine. How you could leave your child like that? "I'm sorry. That must have been really rough," he says softly.

"Yeah it was, but I had Luca to distract me, before I knew it six months had passed and my life looked a whole lot different. I wouldn't change a thing. He's the light of my life." And right at that moment Matt's phone starts to vibrate, he picks it up, glancing at the screen, before sliding his thumb across it to answer. "Hey buddy, how're you feeling?"

Chris busies himself with his coffee and his own phone, trying to give Matt a little privacy or at least not seem like he's totally eavesdropping.

Laughing at his son's chatter, he manages to get a couple of quick questions in before he manages "Lulu, can I talk to Bunny please? Yes, I'll be home later, but you'll be in bed, so I'll see you in the morning." He makes a loud kissing noise down the phone, completely unconcerned what Chris might think of him, then there's a pause. "Hi, yeah I'll be home later, he sounds better?" A pause and another laugh. "Okay, okay I promise. Gotta go. Love you." He hangs up and puts the phone down. "I'm sure I should apologise for taking that, but I'm not sorry," he grins.

"I don't blame you. Family comes first," Chris says, smiling back. "He's feeling better?"

"Yeah, he is," Matt grins. "He's just demolished a stack of pancakes apparently." He's genuinely touched at Chris's interest and compassion. "So, you were about to bribe me with dinner?"

Chris lights up at that, his smile widening. He's been playing the recluse lately and dinner with his favourite author sounds fantastic. "Yeah, definitely. I can give you my number, you can text me when you're done here."

"I hope you know somewhere quiet? I don't really do too much attention..." Matt avoids crowds as much as he can, and dinner with someone as recognisable as Chris might be inviting trouble.

"What kind of food do you like?" Chris asks as they exchange numbers. "I know all the best holes-in-the-wall in the city."

"Whatever man, I'm not at all a fussy eater," Matt glances at the door as people start to return to continue the meeting. "Looks like you need to scoot," he offers Chris a quick wink.

"I do, thanks," Chris grins, rising to his feet. "Let me know when you're done and I'll come back to pick you up."

///

Matt finds the remainder of the meeting tedious, to say the least. He'd kept his promise to Chris and had pitched him as a very possible 'Joe', asking that the actor be put through an audition before they look at anyone else. Once they wrap up he calls home quickly to check in before he then texts a message to Chris. _All done. Where's the food?_

 _Very close by. Five min walk. Meet you in the lobby :)_ Chris texts in return, smiling at Matt's message, already heading back.

Matt packs up his leather satchel, pulls his light jacket from the back of his chair, and makes his way to the stairs. He skips down them, finding a pleasing rhythm as he goes, consequently he's smiling to himself when he reaches the lobby.

Hands tucked into his pockets, Chris is waiting in the lobby, dark sunglasses and a dark brown baseball cap added to his outfit from earlier. "Chinese food or Italian?" he says with a smile. "They're both about the same distance."

"I like the disguise," Matt observes drily as he steps up to the taller man. "Italian," he responds to the question regarding choice of restaurants with a short decisive nod of the head.

"You'd be surprised how well it works," Chris says with a laugh, gesturing to the street, the door held open for Matt. "Besides, I'm small potatoes in this town."

"So you say," Matt snorts, shaking his head as he steps through the door. "Thanks." He falls in step beside Chris, letting him guide them. "I put your name forward, asked that you get an audition sooner rather than later. It's not entirely my decision as to who is cast, but I do get input, so I guess it's on you now."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Chris hadn't been going to ask. He doesn't want Matt thinking the role's the only reason he wants to have dinner with him. "I wasn't just blowing smoke," he says. "You really are my favourite author and your books - let's just say there's not a one I've only read once. I'll be first in line for tickets even if I'm not in it." Especially if, since he always feels a little weird watching himself.

"I could tell you weren't bullshitting me because if you had been I'd have shut you down instantly," Matt says in a very matter of fact fashion. "Big star or not," he adds his tone rich with humour.

Chris grins and ducks his head a little. He doesn't really feel like he's a big star but continuing to insist otherwise just becomes a case of protesting too much. "How'd the rest of the meeting go?" he asks.

"Dull," Matt grimaces. "For me at least." He deftly sidesteps a guy whose attention is fixed on his cell rather than what's in front of him. As he does it occurs to him he perhaps ought to offer more than that, he's so out of practice at casual conversations having pretty much shut himself away with Luca and Kate since Luca's birth.

"I'll bet," Chris nods. "I've been in on a few of those. Most recently I produced a documentary and that's a whole other level of dull. The meetings, not the doc," he quickly clarifies, before nodding at a door set back in a darkened recess. "This is it. Gino's. It looks awful from the outside but the food is sooo good."

As he steps in through the door Matt is assailed by the scent of food, really fucking delicious food. He inhales in appreciation and offers a barely there nod of acknowledgment of the sensory gift, his stomach growling loudly in response to the scent. Clapping a hand over his belly he grins unabashedly at his companion. "My stomach approves."

Chris beams. "Good." They're waved to a table, menus plunked in front of them, followed by a carafe of ice water and two glasses.

"Anything to drink?" the old guy serving them asks.

"Yeah, a glass of the house red, please," Chris says, sticking his sunglasses in his jacket pocket.

"Same for me, thanks," Matt replies as he sets his bag under his seat, his phone on the table, and then picking up the menu.

Only then does he pause to look first at the guy taking their order and then Chris.

"That's Gino," Chris whispers, watching the guy pour two juice glasses of the house red and bring them back to the table.

"You need a few minutes?" Gino asks, disappearing into the back when Chris says they do and then reappearing with an armful of dishes he doles out to various tables.

"If you're a regular, any suggestions on what to order?" Matt leans in, creating an air of conspiracy between them. "Does he bite?" he adds, glancing over to the somewhat surly owner.

Chris laughs. "He hasn't yet," he says, trying not to linger on Matt's smile, or his eyes, for too long. Careful, as always, of giving himself away. "But you never know." He grins. "I'm partial to the lasagna but any of the pasta's fantastic. It's all freshly-made."

"Okay." He returns his gaze to the menu and settles on a rich and creamy linguine dish, that done he snaps the menu shut and sets it on the table. "So, this is not how I expected my day to end," he casts a look around the intimate space. "And I should warn you, my conversational skills are... rusty to say the least. I've been pretty reclusive since Luca was born."

"What about your friend, Kate - the one looking after him? Do you guys talk?" Chris asks, in no rush to call Gino back and order.

"Oh yeah, we live together, we can finish each other's sentences, she's the one who gets out though, takes Luca to playgroups, me? I'm either running around after him or writing." What he doesn't say is he'd hidden deliberately, too hurt after his ex had left to want anything to do with anyone.

"You're not dating at all?" Chris asks casually, taking a drink of his wine.

"Dating?" he snorts. Matt's thankful he wasn't mid drink at that. "Oh hell no. No." He shakes his head. "We don't need that kind of disruption in our lives, Luca is the most important thing in my life, I don't want to upset him and his world by bringing someone else into it."

"I don't blame you," Chris says, looking around for Gino and nodding when he catches his eye. He's still not getting a good read off Matt and he guesses it doesn't really matter either way. "Although I have friends who have dated first and only introduced their kids to the person once they're certain they're solid." Which is still no guarantee, but spending the rest of your life alone? He needs to take his own damn advice, especially since he doesn't have to think about kids, other than wanting them.

Matt spends the time they order to think on Chris's words, once Gino retreats seemingly unimpressed with their choices. "What about you? Must be tough when you're rarely in one place for long? How do you manage that?"

"For a long time I didn't," Chris explains, pouring some water for them both, his wine saved for dinner. "I sacrificed my personal life to my career." Pausing for a second, his mind a riot of warnings and fears, first and foremost that he might derail his chance at playing Joe by being honest. "And then I met someone and we made it work because it was important to us that it worked. For almost seven years. We broke up this past summer."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Matt reaches out to place a hand on Chris's arm. "My partner and I had been together for ten years before Luca was born, you think you know someone until you don't..." he pauses. "He broke my heart, and I don't think it'll ever be whole again."

Chris nods. _He_ sinking in. Which means he should be safe but still. "We clashed over having kids," he says softly, with a quick glance at the rest of the room before he goes on, "We'd always talked about having a family and then he decided he didn't want kids. I was willing to be okay with that if it meant being with him but he said I'd end up resenting him."

"You're gay?" Matt blinks, his voice pitched low, incredulous. "Man, you keep that pretty tight to your chest huh?" Who'd have thought this gorgeous, very male movie star wasn't inundated with gorgeous women.

"That was another thing we talked about, coming out when we had kids, getting married, the whole nine yards," Chris says, not at all surprised by Matt's reaction. Pretty tight to his chest might be the understatement of the century. "But yeah, I'm gay. And the very first thing my agent told me when I started acting was to never come out. Ever. That if I wanted to work, if I wanted to really make it big, I had to keep quiet."

"That's a hell of a price to pay," Matt gives his head a small shake, he still leaning in, the distance between them indicative of the need for discretion here. "Huh, look at us, hardly anyone knows about my private life or even the existence of Luca, and here's you... hiding all of that. This is a fucked up world we're living in."

"Do you think it would make a difference if people knew about you, or is being so private a choice?" Chris asks, curious.

"It's a choice. My sexuality is my business, no one else's. It shouldn't matter I prefer men, but it does, so I keep it to myself, you don't see straight guys coming out about how they like women..." he huffs out soft laugh. "And now I have to protect Luca from all that."

Chris nods, blowing out a breath and sitting back. "It should be easier," he says. "All of it." Lost in thought for a moment. Wishing the world was different. Not that it would've helped him and Henry in the end.

"You're still grieving," the words are soft, full of understanding. "It's tough, really fucking tough." He watches Chris, wondering for a moment how it is they're confiding in each other like this.

"Yeah, it is, and I am," Chris agrees, taking another drink of his water and rearranging his utensils on his placemat. "We only just finished settling everything - the ranch we bought together, the house here... and it doesn't help you're saying you're still not over your ex," he says with a small smile, looking up at Matt. "You're supposed to lie and tell me it gets better."

"It does. I guess my issues with him are all around Luca. _He_ was the one who initiated the conversation about having children, I warmed to the idea and a year or so later we were on this incredible adventure toward fatherhood. We used donor eggs with both our sperm and just like that we had a baby on the way. He was so excited, we decorated a nursery, took all the classes... and then when Luca was born... it was like a switch had flipped. He lasted two weeks, two weeks of what was supposed to be the start of our joint journey with this beautiful little boy." Matt stops and swallows hard. "I'm torn you know, between hating him for what he did, and being forever grateful that Luca never knew him, or what a piece of shit he was."

"I can imagine," Chris nods, sitting back as Gino arrives with their dinners, the noise of the place having picked up enough they can say whatever they want without fear of being overheard. He shakes his head. "I can't believe someone would do that," he says. "Well, I can but you know what I mean. How could you not want to know your kid, be a part of their life, even if you've decided your relationship is over, I don't get the people who disappear on their kids. At least be a part of their lives in some form."

"I've spent days trying to figure out why he reacted like he did, and whilst I think I could have been able to understand if he'd freaked out about the huge change it made to our lives, I don't think that was the cause, what I genuinely think happened was he realised he wasn't Luca's biological father and he wanted out. He's no father to my son, never has been, never will be." There's a hint of the fierce protectiveness toward his child in Matt's voice.

"That's messed up," Chris says, shaking his head some more. "If we'd had kids, I wouldn't have cared if they were mine or ours even. I would've been happy to adopt. I just wanted to be a dad, and I was even willing to give that up to be with him..." he trails off, recognizing he's covering the same ground again. He leans forward a little. "It sounds like Luca's very lucky he has such an amazing dad and your friend Kate, people in his life who love him and are there for him. That's the important part."

"If being a Dad is something you really want, if it's at the core of your being? Don't give it up, don't compromise, it is the most amazing, exhausting, surreal experience you will ever have, and no person, no job can compare." Without thought he's placed his hand over Chris's where it's resting on the table.

Chris nods, surprised to find himself tearing up a little. "I won't," he promises. "I might even adopt on my own at some point." He turns his hand to give Matt's a quick squeeze, ignoring just how good the simple touch feels. The definite attraction he's feeling to the other man. "Thanks." He smiles. "We should eat, and if you feel like it, you should totally take this opportunity for a dad brag. I'm happy to listen."

That touch, the light squeeze of fingers, pulls Matt up short, it doesn't show on his face however, he nods and pulls his hand away picking up his silverware. "How about instead of Dad bragging, I invite you to meet him? It's time I opened his world up a little more, and I'm certain he'll see you as nothing so much as a climbing frame."

Chris's eyes widen. "I'd love that," he says, stunned by the invitation. "And that's definitely me - the human jungle gym."

"Just so you know, I'm a little freaked out I just offered that," Matt offers a sheepish smile. "But I've forgotten how good it is to just relax with another adult, a guy."

"It is, isn't it?" Chris says, taking a bite of his lasagna, the food here too good to waste, plus he's starving. "I have a few close friends but we're all actors and all over the place, and most of them have partners and kids, so there's no one I really get together with on a regular basis." He smiles. "Would you like me to come up?"

"Yeah, come and see the monster in its natural environment," Matt winks as he starts in on his food.

"Perfect," Chris says, watching Matt for a moment before he returns to his lasagna. Which is delicious, as always. "I could fly up later this week or on the weekend. Does that work? I wouldn't mind getting away from the city."

"Whenever suits, I've nothing on now for a few weeks," Matt pauses to sip his wine. "There's not a whole lot to do other than get outdoors or chill in the house. We like to bake, read, there's obviously a large number of books and Kate gardens, and there's Luca to keep busy."

"That sounds like heaven to me," Chris says. "Can I bring him something?"

"That's very kind of you, yes, sure if you like," Matt finds himself more charmed by Chris's down to earth and warm persona, not at all what he might have expected from a movie star.

"What's he into?" Chris asks. "You said you like to bake?"

"Yeah he likes to pitch in, he spends a lot of time outdoors with Kate in the garden. We don't let him watch TV but he likes music, colouring, all the usual stuff a kid his age can get their hands on." Matt chuckles. "He's had a habit of putting things down the toilet recently, he thinks it's hilarious. We're not convinced."

Chris laughs. "I wouldn't be either." He smiles. "And what about you? Do you keep a regular schedule with your writing? When you're not visiting the big city for oh-so-glamourous production meetings."

"Not really, at home we have a pretty fluid routine Luca's usually up early he has an afternoon nap and he's in bed early evening, I write around him when I can. Kate does a lot of the daytime child wrangling when I want to concentrate." He shrugs. "Like I said, we moved up there and hid out, though I think it's time we all stepped out of that bubble a little more."

"You're welcome to bring him - Kate too - down anytime you like," Chris offers, sitting back from his empty plate. "I'm right on the beach and there's a nice wide strip of sand with a really gentle slope into the water."

"Wow," Matt pulls back a little. "Look at us, we've barely met and we're inviting each other home." He shakes his head, more at himself than anything. "Kate is going to wonder what the hell's happened to me while I've been in the city."

Chris laughs. "You can blame it on me being Australian," he points out. "We're always inviting people home, over for barbecues, just to hang out, surf some waves. Plus it seems like we've been doing the same thing. Keeping to ourselves for a bit too long, which is never healthy."

Matt lifts his glass and offers it toward Chris. "To new friends, and moving forward,"

Chris grins and clinks his glass against Matt's. "To new friends..."


End file.
